


teacup

by saltyblossom



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Contemplation, Gen, Poetic, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyblossom/pseuds/saltyblossom
Summary: a woman reflects on the deeds she has committed over a cup of earl grey.





	teacup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkling2222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling2222/gifts).



Rain.

Rain had brought so many good memories, for not only her but all of them. The man, the child, the sleeping...all could find peace in the sounds of the rain. Steam splayed across her skin and warmth spread through her fingers as she pursed her lips, cocking her head before letting out a soft sigh.

"I know, dear. But it was the only way. There is no need to be afraid anymore."

Anyone else would have stared at her as if she was insane if she had told him she was having a conversation--or rather hearing the flurried talking of over two dozen other individuals--within a room that could not be seen by the human eye. Although it was tiring, she dealt with the lost souls nonetheless. Taking another sip, she brushed the child away from her leg. He wanted the light, but she would not grant him it...not today. "Silence, Hedwig. You will have your time later, do not beg." 

Despite Patricia attempting to make peace, she could not get over the small, hidden thoughts that bothered her within her own confinements. She could recall the blood that seeped from the impure, the dying light in their eyes as their screaming and squirming ceased. It was certainly more violent than she had expected, but she could not forget how beautiful the sacrifices had been after the noise had been halted. Before she had Dennis dispose of the bodies as the Beast had claimed himself fulfilled, she stuck two little flowers in each of the girl's hair. Out of everything, the white petals adorning their clammy faces were the only pure beings. Patricia frowned, shutting out the rest of the room with a steely glare. Forgotten men and women abruptly stopped talking, and the frenzy going on in her mind stopped. 

_That's much better, thank you._

The one girl however...Claire. Claire by far was the real masterpiece from the trio. It almost appalled her how none of them had realized how pure she was. Her eyes were full of innocence of one that had been beaten and broken, always on the edge and defensive. Out of all of the girls, she was the clever one...she never took her chances unless she had to. She had gotten into all of their heads with such subtly that she could have been an actress. Patricia chuckled at the thought. Claire could have helped them, stayed with them even. God knows where the girl had flitted to after the encounter with the Beast...her brow wrinkled.  _What a waste...and to think she could have been good company for us too. It is rather empty without the presence of someone...new._

Patricia's tongue curled. The tea had gotten cold. Fixing her shawl, her eyes closed as she let the rain swallow her senses.


End file.
